1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in capacitor and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-266197 describes a wiring board which includes a resin substrate having a cavity, and a capacitor formed in the cavity and positioned on a side of the resin substrate. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-266197 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.